Among the sands and ashes of Yondo
by NeroliDoll
Summary: The Demon of Zothique and the Charnel God meet in the Desert of Yondo in order to settle some controversial questions… A faint hint to slash.


Среди песков и пепла Йондо

Тасайдон, архидемон Зотики, стоял в тени базальтового утеса, скрестив руки на груди и всматриваясь в зеленый светящийся туман, поднимавшийся над Краем Земли. Высоко в ночном небе медленно вращались искаженные созвездия. Звезда Канопус, крупная, как шляпка гвоздя, вбитого в небесную твердь, издевательски помигивала, меняя цвет с алого на синий и обратно.

Далеко на юго-востоке маячили шпили города-храма Онга. Теополис был единственным населенным пунктом на Краю Земли и служил своеобразным форпостом на границе между Высохшим Морем и Пустыней Йондо. Львиноликий Онг, которому поклонялись в теополисе, считался добрым и милостивым божеством, однако его жрецы отличались редкостным радикализмом – Йондо была сплошь усеяна костями еретиков, изгнанных жрецами в пустыню.

Демон недолюбливал Йондо. Это было одно из немногих мест на Земле (если не единственное), на которое не распространялась его власть. Впрочем, ни один из многочисленных богов и демонов Зотики не претендовал на эту территорию. Пустыня Йондо была «ничейной землей» и жила по своим собственным законам. Время и пространство тут искажались, как в черной дыре, повсюду зияли окна в открытый космос, и провалы в иные измерения, и дыры в Сновидческий мир. Пустыню населяли неподвластные богам призраки и странные существа, возможно, проникшие сюда через червоточины в континууме.

Тем не менее, божества Зотики время от времени наведывались в пустыню на Краю Земли. Когда им нужно было обсудить особо важные дела и решить спорные вопросы – желательно на нейтральной территории и без лишних свидетелей в лице жрецов, культистов и всяческих мелких бесов, они назначали встречу именно в Йондо.

Тасайдон догадывался, для чего Мордиггиан вызвал его в Йондо. Когда магическое зеркало в его подземных чертогах тускло засветилось, и в туманных глубинах амальгамы возник бог Храма Смерти из города Зуль-Бха-Саир, Тасайдон тут же понял, что бог-вурдалак зол не на шутку. Мордиггиана трудно было вывести из себя, но несмотря на треск и помехи, пробегавшие по поверхности зеркала (связь в Зуль-Бха-Саире была неважной), очевидно было, что Мордиггиан едва сдерживает гнев. Тасайдону это показалось довольно забавным. Разозлить Мордиггиана – это еще надо уметь. Так или иначе, демон намеревался дать божеству достойный отпор. Хоть Мордиггиан один из Древних, Тасайдон номинально признан верховным богом Зотики, а это что-то да и значит.

Повеяло прохладой, небо над пустыней затянуло грозовыми тучами. Созвездия померкли. На пыльную растрескавшуюся землю упали, шипя, крупные капли. Начинался кислотный дождь. Демон поежился и поднял капюшон плаща из выдубленной шкуры гарпий. Серная кислота никак не повредила бы демону, но ему ничуть не улыбалось промокнуть до нитки. Кутаясь в плащ, Тасайдон отступил под выступ утеса. Под его ногой хрустнули кости какого-то давно умершего еретика. Валявшийся поблизости череп вдруг шевельнулся, из пустой глазницы выползла маленькая тварь. У нее было три глаза на длинных гибких стебельках, а тельце состояло из подвижных усиков и ложноножек. Тварь подковыляла к демону и принялась с любопытством его разглядывать и ощупывать усиками складки его плаща. Демон брезгливо поддал ее ногой. Тварь испуганно шарахнулась и побежала, неуклюже загребая ложноножками. Демон швырнул ей вслед камушком. Тварь подпрыгнула и зарылась в песок у корневища гигантского кактуса. Кактус пошевелил колючками и сменил окрас с пятнисто-бурого на зелено-полосатый.

«И где этот чертов Мордиггиан?» – подумал демон, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение. Больше всего на свете Тасайдон ненавидел ожидание.

Демон не пользовался хронометрами, но интуитивно чувствовал, что времени прошло порядочно. Бог-вурдалак все не появлялся. Наверное, в этот самый час в Храме Смерти шла церемония, и Мордиггиан разделял ритуальную трапезу со своими служителями-некрофагами.

«Чудесно! – сказал себе демон, – любитель мертвечинки испытывает мое терпение. Я ему и это припомню».

Зеленый туман над Краем Земли сменился багровыми сполохами, похожими на зарево грандиозного пожара. Новомодная ересь, зародившаяся где-то в Тасууне и стремительно распространявшаяся по континенту Зотики, гласила: Край Земли на самом деле кромка гигантского, протяженностью в тысячи лиг, кратера. Кратер возник миллионы лет назад, когда маги древности создали Черную Звезду-убийцу, такую крошечную, что она легко умещалась на острие иглы. Маги не сумели совладать с Черной Звездой, она вырвалась на свободу и начала пожирать все вокруг себя. Звезда прогрызла Землю до самого центра, всосала несколько континентов, испарила пару океанов и наконец исчезла, пожрав самое себя.  
>Именно тогда изменился рисунок созвездий, Канопус переместился на другой край неба, а из океана поднялась Зотика. Йондо, таким образом – остаток древнего материка, пожранного Черной Звездой неисчислимые эпохи назад.<p>

Уличенных в этой ереси инквизиторы Онга бросали в ямы, кишащие червями-вампирами, хотя никогда еще ни одна ересь не была так близка к истине…

Небо расколола длинная, от края до края, молния, за ней последовал раскат грома. Во вспышке молнии демон разглядел высокую, закутанную в траурные пурпурные одеяния фигуру у края кактусовой рощи. Фигура уверенно двигалась по направлению к демону, не обращая внимания на сернистые потоки, лившиеся с небес.

Мордиггиан крайне редко принимал человеческий облик. Обычно он представал в образе сгустка концентрированной тьмы, которая парадоксальным образом засасывала дневной свет и излучала сумрачное сияние, подобно квазару. Возможно, сущность Мордиггиана также обладала энергией квазаров – недаром говорили, что сила его гнева более губительна, чем гнев всех богов Зотики вместе взятых. Впрочем, Мордиггиан еще ни разу не демонстрировал всю силу своей мощи.

– Тасайдон! – сказал Мордиггиан, приближаясь.

– Да, я. – недружелюбно ответил демон. – Ты заставляешь себя ждать, Мордиггиан.

Хотя Мордиггиан был известен как «бог-упырь» и «Великий Гуль», в его внешности не было ничего вурдалачьего. Выглядел он как самый заурядный житель Зуль-Бха-Саира, с той лишь разницей, что облачен он был в ритуальные одеяния Храма Смерти, что дозволялось только Служителям.  
>Мордиггиан смотрел на демона в упор, откинув капюшон одеяния. Намокшие под дождем пряди угольно-черных волос липли к его лицу.<p>

– Я был здесь задолго до того, как Гиперборея поднялась из болот Уббо-Саттла, – сказал Мордиггиан. – Я видел пришествие Старцев, наблюдал расцвет и падение империи змеелюдей. Я видел, как континент Евразии низвергся в бездну, разделив участь Атлантиды, и Зотика поднялась из океанских волн…

– Очень занимательный экскурс в историю, но ты мог бы изъясняться поконкретнее? – перебил его демон. – У меня времени в обрез. Меня ждут на шабаше в Наате. Без меня некроманты не смогут начать церемонию.

– Подождут! – прорычал Мордиггиан. – И не смей перебивать меня, мальчишка! Я помню тебя еще по той пьяной компашке с Кадата. Боги, тоже мне. Вели вы себя буйно, даже Старцы вас побаивались, но по сути вы были шайкой обычных забулдыг, которые только и знали, что напиваться до бесчувствия да похищать чужие сны. И Ползучий Хаос был о вас того же мнения.

Из-за Края Земли налетел порыв ледяного ветра. Грозовые тучи разошлись, в небе снова засиял Канопус. Дождь перестал. Из трещин в земле выползли земляные медузы с розоватыми щупальцами и прозрачными студенистыми тельцами и принялись резвиться в лужицах серной кислоты.

– Все вы сделали неплохую карьеру в Зотике, – продолжал бог-упырь. – Особенно ты, Тасайдон. Хотя по логике вещей звание Верховного Бога следовало бы присвоить мне, а не тебе.

– Но таков твой выбор, Мордиггиан. – заметил демон. – Ты сам отверг мировое господство и довольствуешься скромным культом в Зуль-Бха-Саире.

– Да, таков мой выбор. Я не вмешиваюсь ни в дела людей, ни в деяния богов. Единственное, чего я требую – никто, слышишь, никто не смеет посягать на то, что принадлежит мне. Ты нарушаешь правила, Тасайдон.

Демон изогнул бровь.

– Я? Посягаю на твое? Мордиггиан, ты что-то путаешь.

Бог-вурдалак улыбнулся. Улыбка была недоброй.

– Твои культисты, Тасайдон! Тебе мало, что они заполонили всю землю и воздвигают тебе жертвенники и на континенте, и прилегающих островах? А теперь они вторглись и в Зуль-Бха-Саир. В город, где отродясь не практиковали никаких культов, кроме Ритуала Гулей. Теперь твои адепты свободно расхаживают по улицам, сея повсюду ересь, и совершают свои отвратительные обряды едва ли не у входа в Храм.

– Культисты? Ты о некромантах, что ли? – Демон уткнулся лицом в ворот плаща, чтобы спрятать смех. – Не ожидал от тебя такой мелочности. Бесишься из-за того, что некроманты стянули парочку покойников из твоего крематория?

– Дело не в этом, – в ровном голосе Мордиггиана угадывалась подспудная ярость. – Меня не интересует, что вы делаете с покойниками в Наате или Ксилаке, но все умершие в Зуль-Бха-Саире принадлежат только мне! Мне и моим Служителям. Ты зашел на мою территорию, Тасайдон, и мне это не нравится.

Их разговор прервали истошные крики и хлопанье крыльев. С верхушки чахлого кипариса слетела мерзкая тварь, похожая на полусгнившего птеродактиля, и начала нарезать круги над демоном и богом-упырем. Тварь надсадно вопила. С ее перепончатых крыльев срывались капли вязкой зловонной слизи.  
>Мордиггиан подобрал какую-то деревяшку и запустил ею в птеродактиля. Подбитая тварь вошла в штопор и с криками рухнула в расположенное неподалеку озеро протоплазмы.<p>

– Так чего ты хочешь, Мордиггиан? – спросил демон.  
>– Отзови своих некромантов из Зуль-Бха-Саира. И впредь запрети им приближаться к городу. Здесь им нечего делать.<p>

Тасайдон вздохнул. Разговор ему явно наскучил.

– Видишь ли, Мордиггиан… Я всего лишь делюсь с некромантами сокровенными знаниями, и наделяю некоторыми способностями особо выдающихся. Но я не могу контролировать каждый их шаг. Тем более я не могу чинить им препятствия в их изысканиях.  
>Признай – ты просто завидуешь моей славе. Что поделать, если даже жители Зуль-Бха-Саира начинают сомневаться в твоем существовании, а имя Тасайдона произносят с трепетом все народы Зотики, от островов Илозиансокого моря до северных империй Илькара.<p>

Мордиггиан молчал.

Небо над пустыней расчертили хвостатые звезды – очевидно, к Земле приблизилось облако метеоритов. В этом районе Йондо атмосфера была чрезвычайно тонкой, и время от времени несгоревшие осколки астероидов падали на пепельно-серый песок, пропахивая в нем длинные борозды.

– Договориться с тобой невозможно, ну что ж. Будем действовать другими методами. – проговорил Мордиггиан. – До сегодняшнего дня гули не трогали некромантов – они вообще редко убивают, забирая лишь то, что уже мертво. Но отныне гули будут преследовать твоих культистов по всей Зотике. Магия на них не действует, некромантам придется полагаться лишь на силу оружия, а воины из них никудышные.  
>В скором времени в Зотике не останется ни одного некроманта. Ты не перестанешь внушать ужас людям, но твоя популярность существенно снизится.<p>

– Вот как. Геноцид, значит?

Повисла пауза. Божество и демон с ненавистью смотрели друг на друга. Холодный ветер, налетавший порывами из-за Края Земли, рвал и трепал края их широких плащей.

– Я научу некромантов создавать шогготов, – сказал демон и бросил многозначительный взгляд на озеро протоплазмы. – Управлять этими тварями не сложнее, чем ходячими мертвецами. Магия бессильна против твоих упырей, но посмотрим, устоят ли они перед сворами специально натасканных шогготов. Имей в виду, Мордиггиан, если ты затеешь геноцид, я отвечу армагеддоном.

– Не испытывай силу моего гнева, сопляк! – прошипел Мордиггиан и влепил демону пощечину.

Демон покачнулся, в уголке его губ показалась тоненькая струйка ихора. Рука у Мордиггиана и впрямь была тяжелая. Закипая злобой, демон выдернул из-за пояса адамантовую булаву, утыканную шипами и украшенную по рукояти кроваво-красными рубинами. Сие орудие, выкованное в неугасимом огне семи преисподних, могло нанести серьезные увечья даже божеству.

Мордиггиан отродясь не пользовался никаким оружием, да это ему было и не нужно. Молниеносным движением он перехватил руку демона и вывернул запястье. Демон взвыл – больше от злости, чем от боли, булава выскользнула из его онемевших пальцев. Действия Мордиггиана еще сильнее распалили его гнев. Рыча проклятия, Тасайдон ринулся на противника. Демон и божество сцепились, как гиены.

Две отвратительные твари – коренные жители Йондо – сидели на краю базальтового утеса и флегматично наблюдали за схваткой внизу. Накануне они плотно перекусили монахом-инквизитором, отловленным в окрестностях теополиса, и теперь пребывали в состоянии благодушной расслабленности.

– Не, ну задолбали уже устраивать разборки на нашей территории. Что, во всей Зотике больше негде выяснять отношения? – сказала одна из тварей, похожая на раздувшуюся жабу размером с теленка, с когтистыми ручищами, волосатыми ногами и раздвоенными копытцами вместо ступней.

– Возможно, их привлекает романтическая атмосфера Йондо, овеянная легким флером декаданса, – предположило второе, похожее на каракатицу существо, обросшее клочковатой рыжей шерстью и с парой кожистых крыльев, сложенных за спиной.

Жабоподобный хмыкнул, выражая скептицизм.

– Да уж, ходят и ходят. Покоя от них нет.  
>– Ну почему же, – возразил Каракатица. – Простые смертные, забредшие в Йондо, разнообразят наш рацион питания. А битва богов, которую мы сейчас имеем удовольствие наблюдать, вносит элемент интриги в течение серых будней.<p>

– Боги, демоны. Хрен их разберет.

Жабоподобный поскреб бочкообразное пузо и поднялся на ноги.

– Ладно, мне отлить надо. Расскажешь потом, чем тут все закончилось.

– Не вопрос, – кивнул Каракатица.

Жабоподобный скрылся за выступом утеса. Каракатица уселся поудобнее и навел на дерущихся глаза-телескопы.

Поединок продолжался. Силы противников были равны, или почти равны, и никто не желал уступать. Развлечения ради Каракатица начал делать ставки в уме, кто же из дуэлянтов победит.

Вначале со всей очевидностью побеждал тот, что в пурпурном. Он сгреб в охапку своего оппонента в гарпиевом плаще и с такой силой колотил его о базальтовую стену, что утес ходил ходуном – Каракатица даже отодвинулся подальше от края, чтобы не свалиться вниз.  
>Но потом удача изменила Мордиггиану. Ему под ногу подвернулся осколок метеорита, бог-вурдалак потерял равновесие и с проклятиями рухнул навзничь. Демон прыгнул на него сверху и вцепился в горло.<p>

– Досадно, – прокомментировал Каракатица.

Мордиггиан рывком сдернул с себя демона и уселся на нем верхом, впечатав в серый песок. Удача снова была на его стороне.  
>Издав торжествующий смешок, Мордиггиан прижал демона коленом и, как клещами, сдавил его запястья. Демон шипел от злости.<p>

Мордиггиан взглянул сверху вниз на поверженного противника, собираясь нанести последний решающий удар, и вдруг замер.  
>Лицо демона, искаженное злобой и расцвеченное свежими подтеками ихора, все еще оставалось красивым. Его ярость в битве заслуживала восхищения, а сила его гнева лишь ненамного уступала силе Мордиггиана. Бог-вурдалак поймал себя на мысли, что все мертвецы Зуль-Бха-Саира не стоят жизни демона…<p>

Несмотря на свое плачевное положение, Тасайдон уже сообразил, что к чему. Он нахально взглянул на Мордиггиана и усмехнулся разбитыми губами.

– Может, все-таки договоримся? – спросил он.

Голос демона звучал сдавленно, так как колено Мордиггиана все еще давило ему на грудь.

Мордиггиан убрал ногу и слегка ослабил хватку.

– Гаденыш, – проворчал он уже без всякого гнева.

– Ну-ну, – сказал Каракатица, вытащил из-за уха осколок берцовой кости и начал со скучающим видом ковырять им в зубах.


End file.
